


Of Spas and Strawberries

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Locked In, M/M, Nudity, Prompt Fill, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Seb and Kimi just wanted to relax a little before going to bed. Now they find themselves locked in at the hotel spa...





	Of Spas and Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Anon that came to my inbox and asked for Simi and “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while" for a sentence prompt-thing. :) I'm sorry it took ages to fill, but I hope you'll still like it! <3

It often felt like Ferrari was a law unto itself. Or maybe a nation unto itself. Sebastian wasn’t really sure; the point was Ferrari was different from all the other teams. Sometimes it made him feel a little bit separated from the others, like they weren’t quite part of the same events despite all racing together. Ferrari often insisted that they stay at different hotels from the others, or at least not too close to them, like there was a distance within which others would magically start absorbing Ferrari’s secrets.

Still, when he and Kimi came down to the completely empty spa at the hotel, bored and worn out from the long trip but not allowed to have a drink to relax, he had to admit it was pretty good to be Ferrari. The spa wasn’t big and there was only one attendant there, a woman in all-white clothing with bright red nails, but it was neat, clean, and he could see a pool. The attendant was on her cellphone when they wandered inside.

“We close in thirty minutes,” she trilled before going back to her call. Seb turned to Kimi and was about to say that maybe they should just watch TV and get an early night when he saw the way Kimi’s eyes locked on something further inside the spa. Following his stare, he saw a little sign next to a door and realized that regardless of closing times, there was about to be a _discussion_. The small sign said “sauna”.

 

\--

 

There was a long talk before she finally relented. At first her service attitude stretched only as far as holding her hand over the phone while explaining that since they were closing so soon, she couldn’t start any treatments. Kimi said that he didn’t need a ‘treatment’, he needed the sauna.

“Oh, it’s not on,” the attendant said, nodding at him as if that concluded their business.

“Is it broken?” Kimi asked.

“What? No.”

“Then turn it on,” Kimi said slowly. They looked at each other. Kimi didn’t blink for so long Sebastian could see the attendant’s eyes starting to water.

It took a bit of money and the mention of “high-profile guests” for her to give in. She would turn the sauna on for them, but they were not to stay longer than an hour. She would leave the door unlocked so they could leave, but she warned them that once the door locked, they wouldn’t be able to open the electronic lock.

By the time the sauna was warmed up they couldn’t have cared less. As soon as the little thermometer in the dressing room read high enough for Kimi’s approval, it was as if his clothes just fell off. He took one of the tiny white towels with him and strode towards the sauna completely naked.

Sebastian wasn’t shy by any means but he certainly didn’t have Kimi’s level of comfort with being without clothes. He took one of the huge bath towels and secured it around his waist before opening the wooden door with the little window in it.

“Why did you bring a towel?” Kimi asked as soon as he came in. He was looking at the two nobs on the side of the sauna and Sebastian thought he was probably trying to make it go higher. It was electric, so Kimi didn’t consider it a real sauna anyway.

“I don’t want that woman to see my...” he waved at the bits of him that were covered, “everything, if she comes to tell us to leave or check on us or something.”

Kimi gave up on the sauna, settling for the heat as it was. An idea struck him.

“Give me your towel.”

“No?”

Kimi huffed and crossed his arms but seemingly gave up. As soon as Sebastian turned to climb on to the bench however, he grabbed the towel in the back and gave it a sharp tug.

“Kimi!” Sebastian yelped, covering himself with his hands as the towel was pulled off of him.

“Don’t be loud, she’ll come in here,” Kimi warned, opening the door just a little and hanging Sebastian’s big towel over it. It covered the window neatly.

“... and now she can’t see in even if she does,” he said triumphantly, going back to sit down. Sebastian felt a bit uncomfortable, despite the fact that he and Kimi saw each other naked regularly. Kimi picked up the little towel he had grabbed outside.

“Do you want mine?” he asked, mimicking Seb’s pout.

“Yes.”

Kimi handed it over and Sebastian resolutely sat down on it.

 

\--

 

It was humid and warm, but very relaxing. They fell into easy conversation and it wasn’t until Kimi mentioned being a little hungry that Sebastian realized he was too.

“We should get out and go eat, and get to bed,” he said, getting up.

“Could order in,” Kimi said, eyeing Seb’s rear as he passed.

“We still have to shower,” Sebastian reasoned, pulling on the towel to get it down from the door. “We can eat in the hotel restaurant on the way up?”

Kimi came up behind him and Seb was made very aware that they were both naked.

“We can go upstairs and order, shower while we wait for food,” he said in a low voice.

With a final pull, Seb got the towel down. He shot Kimi a smile.

“There has to be something really special in our room, if you want to get there so quickly.”

“Maybe I can order something nice,” Kimi said, keeping a straight face for a few seconds before smiling and patting Seb’s ass.

“Order something nice...” Seb muttered, opening the door and stepping out into the dressing room. He stopped dead in his tracks and Kimi walked right in to him.

“What?”

“Kimi... where are our clothes?”

 

\--

 

They checked the room, and despite being sure they had hung their clothes on the hooks outside, they checked the lockers too. Their things were nowhere to be found.

“Did the lady come in and take them..?” Sebastian theorized. Kimi opened the door to the dressing room and looked outside.

“It’s dark,” he said, sounding surprised. Sebastian looked outside, keeping himself behind the wall in case the woman from before was out there somewhere. But Kimi was right, the lights were off and there was nobody there. Wrapping the big towel around himself, Sebastian cautiously stepped out into the main room. He saw a clock on the wall and their allotted hour had been up at least an hour ago. But had the spa-lady taken their things to mess with them?

They found two robes on the shelf of fresh towels and put them on. The door they had come in through was locked – there was a bar with an emergency-sign on it, but Kimi noted that it was probably one of those things that would trigger an alarm if they pressed it when the alarm wasn’t already going. Sebastian wasn’t too keen on being seen at the moment, so they opted for looking around for their clothes a bit longer.

 

\--

 

It didn’t take very long to conclude that their clothes were no longer in the spa. The only places open to them were the reception and the main room just behind it, and the sauna they had been in. The cordless phone had been left out of its charger and when they put it back, it asked for a staff code.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while.”

With a sigh, Sebastian sat down in one of the wooden deck chairs next to a hot tub. Kimi was rooting around behind the reception-counter and Seb was too hungry and annoyed to tell him off. He didn’t look up until he heard a door opening. Kimi make a pleased noise and looking over, Seb saw a light coming from the cabinet Kimi had opened. Then it clicked. A fridge.

“How did you..?”

“I found some keys under the counter,” Kimi said, jingling a set of keys. “Now we can eat.”

“There’s food?” Sebastian perked up and padded over, the tiled floor cold under his bare feet.

“... no,” Kimi said after a short pause. There were a couple of small bottles of champagne, a few bottles of mineral water, two bowls of strawberries, and some very expensive-looking boxes of chocolates.

“Very romantic,” Sebastian said dryly. He reached past Kimi and took one of the bottles of mineral water.

“You are going to drink _water_?”

“We can’t drink, you know that.”

“Small bottles,” Kimi said, picking one up and checking the label. “Not very strong, you drink one it will be burned by...” he looked at the clock, “... seven. No, half eight.”

 

Sebastian took a few more towels off the shelf and put them on two of the deck chairs. He moved a little café table over and Kimi set down one of the boxes of chocolates, all the strawberries, and two champagne bottles.

“It looks like we got married or something,” Sebastian commented when Kimi had sat down. The only lights were the emergency lights by the door and a lit hot tub, which gave off a blue shimmering light. Kimi chuckled.

“Yeah it does.”

 

\--

 

When they had finished their ‘meal’ Kimi stretched and made a pained sound. His back was not appreciating the hunched-over position and he doubted very much whether it would be okay with sleeping on a deck chair.

“Your back?”

“It’s shit,” he said, looking around. “It looks like we will be here all night and I need something better to sleep on.”

Sebastian looked around and suggested what he could think of; the deck chairs, the slats in the sauna, or the floor. None of the suggestions were that great. Then he remembered the keys Kimi had found. He unlocked the door behind the reception. It was the linen closet.

“We could make a bed in here,” he said happily, looking at all the towels and things. On a shelf there were a myriad of tea candles, little cans, wine glasses, and row upon row of little brown bottles. Curiosity won out and he picked one up. It said “raspberry” on a fancy-looking label. Sebastian’s eyes widened.

 

\--

 

Kimi was just about to get up when Sebastian came back.

“No, wait, sit down!” he said, waving a little brown bottle in his hand. “I can help!”

“You can help?”

“Oil!” Sebastian said triumphantly. “Massage oil! I can rub your back.” Kimi eyed the oil and Seb suspiciously.

“Lie down,” Seb enthused, pulling at the top of Kimi’s robe, “and take this off.”

Kimi undid the belt, let the robe fall, and then lay down. Seb picked the robe up and covered Kimi’s ass.

“You know that it’s always there, right?” Kimi mumbled. He sounded amused.

“What?”

“Under the clothes Sebi, everyone is always naked.”

Sebastian huffed but still dribbled some oil onto his hands and rubbed them together. He’d picked a bottle labeled “strawberry” and the oil smelled nice, not chemical but like actual strawberries. It was probably pricey.

With practiced ease he rubbed and kneaded at Kimi’s back, the Finn making occasional appreciative noises. When Sebastian considered himself done Kimi was so relaxed he was half asleep.

“So, sleep out here or..?”

“No no, let’s go see what we can do,” Kimi muttered, getting up and stretching. “I smell like strawberry,” he said, accepting the robe Sebastian picked up for him when it fell off again.

They made their way to the linen-room. While they walked, Sebastian got an idea, and looked at his still-oily hand for a moment. He smelled his fingers. It really _did_ smell just like strawberries. When he’d stepped inside the closet-room he stopped for a second and quickly, hoping Kimi was too busy taking towels down, licked one of his fingers. He cringed.

“Yuck.”

“What did you eat the oil for?” Kimi had, of course, seen him.

“I wanted to know if it was one of those ones... with flavor.” Sebastian blushed. Kimi raised an eyebrow and glanced from Seb to the little bottles and back again.

“It’s not,” Seb continued, completely unnecessarily.

“You think it’s safe?” Kimi said, picking one of the bottles up and checking the label.

“Safe?”

“To use.” Kimi put the bottle back and kept making the ‘bed’.

“Use?”

Kimi looked at Sebastian, still standing in the door looking completely clueless, and sighed.

“Never mind,” he said, lying down with a grunt and fluffing up a rolled-up robe he was intending to use as a pillow. “I don’t want to sleep with anybody who is that stupid...”

Sebastian hurried to pull down a couple of towels for himself to sleep on before he and Kimi checked just how naked he was under his robe, and just how safe the oil was.

 

\--

 

It was six in the morning and the cleaning staff had started the rounds of the common areas of the hotel. One of them was telling another how she’d found two full sets of clothes in the spa the evening before; since the spa was closed she had put everything in the lost and found. Her colleague was laughing until she saw the half-open door to the linen closet. They peeked inside and found two men lying in a pile of towels and robes; a tattooed blonde, on his back, snoring, and a slightly smaller brunette, lying on his front and inadvertently showing his naked butt to the door.

By the time the hotel manager, Maurizio, Britta, and Stefania came down to the spa Kimi and Seb had gotten their clothes back. They excused themselves about the mess in the linen closet but saw it as fair since they had to sleep somewhere, and they of course promised to pay for what they had taken from the fridge.

The manager promised the receptionist who had let them in would be reprimanded. When he mentioned that he’d also be talking to the night watchman, since nobody had reacted to two men roaming around the spa at night, Kimi paled and Sebastian blushed. Maurizio looked from one to the other and back again a couple of times, and then pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh.

“There are cameras in here?” he asked, waving his hand at the room.

“Of course,” the manager said. Kimi and Seb glanced at each other.

“In there also?” Maurizio indicated the closet.

“No, not in there.” There was a collective sigh of relief.

“You understand, of course,” Maurizio said, straightening up to his full height and towering above the manager, “that you must delete the film, of them? I cannot have... my drivers in the news, would be very bad.” He leaned in just a little and it was in moments like these Sebastian was sure Maurizio would have made a great mafia boss. The hotel manager seemed to agree, he looked scared and swallowed audibly.

“It would be very bad for both of us.” Maurizio said, his voice low.

“Of... of course, sir,” the manager said quickly, “no, of course, the security... I mean they’ve admitted to... it’s not a problem, sir.”

A smile spread across Maurizio’s face.

“I am glad we see, how you say, eyes to eyes.” He reached out his hand and Sebastian could tell it was a _very_ firm handshake.

As they left the room Maurizio muttered something to himself in Italian, the only parts Seb understood were “these idiots” and “why me”. He and Kimi both sat down to breakfast with wolfish appetites, and if they hurried to eat they might have time to catch a little nap before they had to leave – a nap in an actual bed.

When they were leaving the dining room, after getting instructions from Britta and Stefania about what the day would hold, Kimi reached out and grabbed something from a fruit platter.

“Strawberry, Seb?” he said with a smirk. Seb smacked him.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as per usual! :)  
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
